Reunited
by Toothless' Human Hatchling
Summary: Rewritten. Valka and her thoughts during HTTYD2. Beware Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Valka noticed the symbol on the red tailfin attached to the Night Fury right away. It was the Berk crest. Why would a dragon have a Berk crest? More importantly, since when did Berkians ride dragons?

She stared at the young man sitting on top of the unholy offspring of lightning and death. Who was he? And why did it feel like she should know him?

Valka pointed her staff at the man then swung it and watched as one of her dragons took the Berkian dragon rider off of the Night Fury. She had questions and wanted them answered.

The strange man screamed one word, "Toothless", as he tried to reach for the Night Fury as it fell to the earth. If that was the dragon's name, the reason was lost to her.

As they flew back to the nest, the Berkian screamed at her to go back since his dragon couldn't fly on his own. She wanted to tell him not to worry, but he would see soon enough that his dragon was fine.

* * *

She watched as the dragon who had captured the Berkian, drop him. The man did a somersault and came up standing.

"We have to head back for my dragon," he demanded.

She studied him as he took out a strange device that had fire shooting out of it and wave it at the dragons in front him. When he realized that he was surrounded by them, he shut the fire off and turned his weapon around as he let a small canister-like object fall to the ground.

He quickly popped another in its place and spun around a in circle as Zippleback gas came pouring out of the strange device. The Berkian then ignited it. She watched as her dragons became entranced with with the Berkian and what he could do with fire.

Valka looked on as he moved toward the dragon that had dropped him with his hand held out in front of him. She could not let him touch the dragon, so she made her presence known. Slowly she moved until she was facing him.

"Who are you?" he asked as he took a couple of steps back. "The dragon thief? Uh, Drago Bludfist? Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

She banged her staff on the ground and two dragons flew up behind her and dropped the Night Fury in front of them. She watched with interest as the Berkian and dragon bonded. The young man made sure that the black dragon was okay and called it "Toothless" again. Why he called it that, she didn't know. She would ask later.

Valka shook her staff and one by one the dragons opened their mouths, which were full of fire. The Night Fury protectively wrapped its tail around its rider and the two started backing up. She had to stop that, so she moved forward and held out her hand. Soon the dragon was subdued and she could get a closer look at the strange man before questioning him.

That when she saw it. The scar on his chin. The same place where Cloudjumper had accidentally scratched her son twenty years ago. No, the man front of her couldn't be Hiccup. But he yet he was. This young handsome man was her one and only son.

Valka backed away. "Hiccup?" she asked cautiously before taking off her helmet. "C-could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?"

"Uh, Should I... Should I know you?" he asked, making it clear that he was indeed her son.

"No, you were only a babe," Valka replied slowly, "but a mother never forgets."

She forced herself to watch as Hiccup gasped and stared at her with many emotions in his eyes. Disbelief, hurt, anger, loss, and many more.

As she watched Hiccup register her presence, she knew that she needed to show him the rest of the nest. "Come," she said, before running.

* * *

Hiccup followed her the best he could. His dragon was not far behind, helping him when ever he got stuck. While he tried to keep up, he rattled on about how impossible and insane this was.

Before he exited the tunnel, she climbed up on to Cloudjumper. She smiled as Hiccup looked at all the dragons she had rescued. She had so many questions she wanted to ask. It didn't take long for him to spot her.

"This is where you've been for twenty years?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

Valka just nodded as she continued to smile.

"You've been rescuing them," he stated as he looked at the dragons.

She nodded again.

"Unbelievable," he said in awe.

"You're not upset?" she asked slowly, worried he might run out of the nest.

"What?" Hiccup asked as rubbed the back of his head. "No, no... I-I don't know. It-it's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not everyday you find out that your mother is some crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady."

"At least I'm not boring, right?" she chuckled as she climbed down the Stormcutter.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I suppose there is that one specific thing."

"Do you like it?" Valka asked as a dragon came up next to Hiccup.

Hiccup stuttered for a few second then said. "I don't have the words."

The two were silent as they looked at each other. Before either could speak Toothless let out a startled cry as one of her dragons lifted his hind legs off the ground.

Hiccup chuckled as Toothless roared at the dragons surrounding him, and made his way over to them.

"Can I?" Valka asked as she reached out a hand wanting to pet the black dragon.

Her son just nodded. She got down on her knees and began to studied the Night Fury up close. "Oh he's beautiful. Incredible. He might very well be last of his kind. Oh and look, he's your age."

"Wow," Hiccup said, amazed.

"No wonder you get along so well," Valka pointed out as Toothless opened his mouth and retracted his teeth.

"And retractable teeth. Incredible," She stated in awe as she opened the dragon's mouth to see how he did it. She placed her hand on Toothless tongue and stroked it gently, wondering how her son got him. "How did you manage to-"

Hiccup cut her off, knowing what she was asking. "I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded."

Valka stood up and stared her son for a second. His tone of voice unsettled her. It was like he was nervous to tell her how he came to own a the fastest dragon alive. She remembered him mentioning her nemesis earlier. To put his mind at ease she told him about of the few injured dragons she rescued from Drago Bludfist.

"And what of this?" she asked lifting up Toothless' red tailfin with her staff. "Did Drago or his trappers do this as well?"

Hiccup chuckled nervously as he stroke his dragon's head. "Well..., crazy thing is, I'm actually the one that shot him down."

She looked at him, not knowing what to say to that.

"Hey it- it's okay though," he quickly assured. "He got me back. Right, Bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So, peg leg."

Hiccup gestured to the prosthetic attached to his left leg as if it was the punchline to a bad joke.

Valka looked at the metal leg, wondering how she hadn't noticed it earlier. Before she could ask what had happened, Toothless had picked up Hiccup with his snout and slid him on to his back. Hiccup just laughed at this and vigorously scratched Toothless under the jaw-line for a few seconds.

That's when her thoughts to Stoick and how he must have reacted to his son having Night Fury.

"What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" Valka asked as she scratched the dragon's chin.

"Eh, he didn't take it all that well," Hiccup replied, "but then he changed. They all did. Pretty soon every one back home had dragons of their own."

Valka knew that there was story behind his short answer, but that was a question for later times. She also didn't believe what he was saying. Everyone on Berk was pig-headed and stubborn. They didn't listen.

"I never thought that possible," Valka stated as she studied Toothless eyes.

"No," Hiccup said quickly. "Really."

"Believe me, I tried as well," Valka said as she stood up and began walking. "The people are not capable of change. Some of us were just born different."

Hiccup climbed off of his dragon and followed her

Valka told her son the story of her last moments on Berk before being carried away.

"You and your father nearly died that night," she finished. "All because I couldn't kill a dragon."

Hiccup shrugged. "It runs in the family." He gave a small nod in Toothless direction.

"It broke my heart to stay away," Valka admitted, "but I believed you'd be safer if I did."

"How did you survive?" her son asked.

"Oh Cloudjumper never meant to harm me," Valka replied as they walked toward the giant dragon relaxing in the water. "He must have thought I belonged here, in the home of the great Bewilderbeast, the Alpha species. One of the very few that still exist." Around them dragons bowed at the giant white dragon. "Every nest has its queen, but this is the king of all dragons. With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere."

"Wait? That's the ice-spitter." Hiccup asked. "He's responsible for all the destruction?"

"He protects us," Valka defended. "We all live under his care and his command. All but the babies of course, who listened to know one." She laughed as the baby dragons flew around the Alpha's tusks.

At that moment the Alpha dragon began to rise from the water, Valka got down on one knee and bowed in respect. "I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup. Discovering their secrets." Her son remained standing, at a loss for words as he watched the Bewilderbeast look at them.

As she began to stand up, the Alpha blew in Hiccup's face, covering some of his hair and his eyebrows in ice.

"He likes you," Valka chuckled as the twenty year old shook the ice out his hair.

"Wow," he exclaimed in a soft voice of pure amazement.

Valka smiled at how easily it was to impress her son. Time to show him even more.

"You must be hungry?" she asked.

"Um, yeah I could eat," Hiccup answered.

"Good. It's feeding time," she said with a mischievous grin as she walked back toward the tunnel.

Hiccup eagerly followed, with Toothless not far behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were outside, mother and son mounted their dragons and flew over the water. Soon all the dragons from the nest were behind them.

"Hey, I thought you said we were going to eat?" Hiccup asked curiously as he looked at the dragons.

Valka came to a stop. "Oh we are." She held up a hand, motioning for him to stop.

The water below them began to bubble and from its depths the Alpha emerged and as he went back down fish came pouring out of his mouth. In the matter of a second it was raining fish and dragons were flying everywhere, getting their catch.

Valka watched as Hiccup held on tightly to his saddle as Toothless caught as many fish as his mouth could fit. She laughed joyously at the two.

* * *

Once feeding time was over, the two of them landed their dragons on an ice stack. Hiccup took a carefully concealed book out of his leather chest armour and showed it to her.

"What is that?" Valka asked.

"This," Hiccup opened the book, "Is a map of all the islands Toothless and I have discovered in the past five and a half years."

He unfolded the map and began explaining each island that he had charted and named. Valka was inspired, she took her staff and began to draw all that she had seen in the past twenty years. Nearby, Toothless a large icicle in his mouth and was doodling something, she couldn't make out. She looked down at her son, who just shrugged.

Toothless finished his drawing and tried to drop the icicle that was now stuck to his tongue. Mother and son just laughed.

* * *

Hiccup laid as straight as he could and held on to his saddle while they floated above the sea in the massive winds that held them aloft. Valka smiled at the joy on her son's face as he looked her.

She started walking across the dragons wings. As she walked across Toothless' she ruffled her son's hair the best she could before jumping off and landing on Cloudjumper.

Together they flew upwards. Valka sat down and breathed in deeply. "When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel-"

"Free," Hiccup finished.

Valka stretched out her arms closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "This is what is to be a dragon, Hiccup."

Hiccup just shrugged as he unhooked his prosthetic leg from the stir-up attached to the Night Fury's saddle and pulled a small lever. "It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon." He stood up on the back of his dragon. "But can you fly?" Her son then jumped off and plummeted downwards.

Fearing that her son had lost his mind, she looked downwards just as he was pulling some kind of cords on his legs. Out of each pant leg popped out a flap that he grabbed with his hands. Her son was soaring through the air with Toothless trying to catch up to him.

She flew downwards just as he was turning over. She turned up right next him. They shared a smile as he turned over again. Her son's happiness soon turned into a fear as he headed for a rock. Toothless was after him and pumping his wings as hard as he could.

Valka watched as the two landed in the snow, both okay. Hiccup was jumping up down, excitedly. Toothless on the other hand just swung his tail under the rider, causing him to fall backwards. This made it clear that his son was an adrenaline junkie. He got off on doing stupid, dangerous stunts like the one he just pulled.

Valka landed nearby and rushed over to her son. She quickly started studying his flying invention. "Incredible."

Hiccup stuffed the flaps back into their pockets. "You're not so bad yourself."

She moved to where she was looking her son in the eyes, and placed her hand on his cheek. She quickly pulled it away, fearing rejection of touch. Hiccup stared at her, almost pleadingly, wanting something he had been robbed of for twenty long years.

Slowly Valka placed her hand on his cheek. Hiccup leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, cherishing the feeling.

"All this time you took after me," she stated as she pulled her hand back. "And where was I? I'm so sorry Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?" Valka wanted to be in her son's life more than anything. "I can teach you that I've learned these past twenty years."

Valka walked over to Toothless and pressed down on the back of his neck. "Like this." The Night Fury's spikes opened up.

"Wow," the twenty year old said in amazement.

"Now he can make those tight turns," she explained as the dragon happily closed and opened them repeatedly. He jumped over to his rider and repeated the motion.

"Did you know about this?" Hiccup asked looking down at his dragon.

Valka chuckled. "Every dragon has its secrets. And I will show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, and find every last species together, as mother and son."

Nearby Toothless was playing the snow, enjoying his new ability. Cloudjumper dumped the snow that was on his head, on to Toothless, who just shook it off.

Hiccup and Valka chuckled at the sight of the happy Night Fury. For a second she wonder just how close her son and the dragon actually were.

"This gift we share," she explained as she took her sons hands into her's. "It bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons. We'll make it a better, safer place."

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed. "I mean, that sounds amazing."

Happy, Valka let go of his hands and pulled him into a hug. For a few brief seconds she feared that he would not hug back, but he did. It was the greatest feeling in the world for both of them. They stayed in each other's arm for a moment before pulling away.

"Oh this is so great," Hiccup exclaimed as his lips broke into a grin. "Now you and I can go talk to Drago, together."

"What?" she chuckled, wondering what made her son think that he could talk sense into that madman. 'He's probably stubborn like his father.' she thought. "There's no talking to Drago."

"We have to," Hiccup insisted.

"No, we must protect our own," Valka stated, firmly, ending the discussion. "Come on. We should be getting back."


	3. Chapter 3

Valka stared at the man who she married twenty-five years ago. He stared back her, dropping his sword.

She found her voice and began speaking. "I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these year? Why didn't I come back to you? To our son?"

Stoick the Vast slowly walked toward her, not saying anything or even breaking eye contact.

"Well?" she asked as Stoick closed the space between them. "What sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded with you so many times to stop the fighting. To find another answer. But did any of you listen?"

Behind her husband Gobber made an off comment about marrying to Hiccup. She paid the blacksmith no attention. Stoick was very close to her now. She backed up against the ice, prepared to fight the man if need be.

"I know that I left you to raise Hiccup all on you own," Valka stated, gripping her staff. "But I thought you'd be better off without me, and I was wrong. I see that now, but, oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on, shout, scream, say something."

Stoick reached out his hand to touch her face. "You're as beautiful as the day I lost." As he pulled her into a kiss, she let a single tear fall as her grip on the staff loosened.

* * *

The reunited family moved around each other as they made a fishy meal together. Each them trying to keep Toothless from eating any of it.

Hiccup talked of Berk. "Mom, you'd never even recognize it. Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings. We even fix dragon teeth. You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed."

"Aye," Stoick agreed. "Your son has changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val."

"Thanks Dad," Hiccup said pleased with the praise from his father.

Stoick accidentally bumped into her causing all the fish of the tray to fall on the floor. Cloudjumper at it all in one bite, before Toothless could get any. When the Night Fury gave the Stormcutter a pitiful look the bigger dragon regurgitated the fish and placed in front of the smaller dragon, who happily ate it.

Valka laughed at the gesture then looked at Stoick as he placed more sliced fish on the tray. "I'm a bit out of practiced."

"Well, I didn't marry you for your cooking," Stoick said.

"I hope not," Gobber said as he took the tray Hiccup had from him. "Her meatballs could kill more beasts than battle-axe. I've still got a few knocking around in here."

"And once you move back in with all your dragons, oh, Drago won't stand a chance," Hiccup exclaimed enthusiastically. "Everything will be okay."

Moving back had never even occurred to her. Even when she reconnected with her son, she didn't think about going back to Berk. She just assumed he could live here. In the nest and help her protect it.

"Slow down, son," Stoick said as he placed a hand on their son's shoulder. "It's a lot to take in."

Valka picked up a jug and moved over to the dripping water. She placed the jug under it and began to fill it up. At that moment Stoick started whistling the tune of their song.

Gobber made a comment about the song as Hiccup sat down next to him.

As Stoick continued to whistle he walked over to her and stood over her shoulder as she pulled the jug close to her. He took the jug from her and placed it on the table.

"Remember our song, Val?" he asked as he began to sing the lyrics

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
_With ne'er a fear of drowning_  
_And gladly rides the waves of life_  
_If you will marry me_

_No scorching sun_  
_Nor blazing gold_  
_Will stop me on my journey_  
_If you will promise me your heart_

Stoick stopped singing, waiting for her to start singing her verse. She was hesitant for a moment then began to sing

And love me for all eternity

My Dearest One My Darling Dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me.

Together they started dancing their dance and sang together.

_Stoick:_  
_But I will bring you rings and gold_  
_And even sing you poetry_  
_And I would keep you from all harm_  
_If you would stay beside me._

_Valka:_  
_I have no use for rings or gold_  
_I care not for your poetry_  
_I only want you hand to hold_

_Stoick:_  
_I only want you near me_

_Together:_  
_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold_  
_For the dancing and the dreaming_  
_Through all my sorrows and all nights_  
_I'll keep your love inside me_

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Gobber lifted Hiccup up and spun him around. Hiccup had a smile on his face, a smile that she would cherish and remember forever. She would remember this moment for the rest of her life. She had her family back.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
_With ne'er a fear of drowning_  
_And gladly ride the waves of live_  
_If you will marry me._

Gobber held the last note until Hiccup made him stop.

"I thought I would have to die before we had that dance again," Stoick admitted as he took her hand into his and stared into her eyes.

Valka laughed. "No need for drastic measures."

"For you my dear, anything," Stoick promised. "Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again?"

She stared at the man she loved since they were teenagers. Before she could answer, Toothless pushed her closer to Stoick, wanting her to hurry up and answer. Hiccup walked over and stood between them, smiling.

"We can be a family," Stoick stated. "What do you say?"

Toothless nudged her and looked at her pleadingly.

"Yes," she answered, grinning like mad.

Gobber interrupted the moment by swinging his arms over Hiccup and Toothless. "Great, I'll do the cooking."

Everyone laughed at Gobber's offer.

"Thank Odin you didn't listen to me son," Stoick stated, happily as he wrapped his arms around her. "Otherwise we never would have found you."

The good moment was ruined when Toothless started growling.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked looking at his dragon.

Just then all the dragons in the nest began to flying in a frenzy of unsettling excitement.

"What's happening?" Hiccup demanded in a panicked tone.

At that second there was an explosion coming from outside. Valka ran out of the cave and headed for the exit. She was aware of her family close behind her.

She stood on the icy ledge and saw Drago's massive army standing at the foot of the mountain. They had found her. She had to protect her dragons and the Alpha.

Hiccup and Stoick came up behind and looked at what she was looking at.

"Oh no," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"Val? Val?" Stoick asked, getting her attention. "It's alright. It's alright. We're a team now. Now what do you want to do?"

"We have to save the dragons," she answered with a determined voice.

"Aye, you got it," Stoick said. "Come on, son." And together the ran back to get their dragons.


	4. Chapter 4

As Valka put on her armour, Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber mounted their respective dragons and flew out to protect the nest and the dragons inside it. Once she had her armour on she ran to get the Alpha.

The Alpha already understood the severity of the situation and was ready to protect his nest. Valka mounted her dragon and lead the Alpha out of the mountain.

She looked down at the raging battle. There were other dragon riders flying around attacking Drago's dragons and his traps. Where they had come from, she didn't know or care. She was just glad they were here.

She looked for her son and spotted him talking to two people riding a Deadly Nadder. What words were being said she didn't know. But that wasn't important either. What was important was protecting the dragons.

Valka spotted Drago. She had to stop him. As Valka flew toward the self-proclaimed dragon god, she and Cloudjumper were struck down a netter bola.

She fell and came standing up. Drago was right in front of her, watching her. She did the only thing that came to her mind. She attacked.

"I've wait a long time for this," Drago stated as he fought back.

"You can not take our dragons," she yelled over the sounds of battle. "They are controlled by the Alpha."

"Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger," the madman sneered as he screamed into the sky waving his staff.

Valka watched in fear as a Bewilderbeast rose from the water and walked on to the shore. The sounds of the battle were silenced every so slightly. She could hear someone yelling about some kind of class. She did not recognize the voice, by somehow knew it belonged to one of the dragon riders that were helping protect the nest.

"Take down the Alpha," Drago ordered the Bewilderbeast.

"No," Valka cried as she went at the madman again.

Drago quickly knocked her down. Before she could even make a move, he placed his foot on top of her and removed her helmet. As he went for the kill, Stoick knocked him out of the way and helped her up.

"Thank you," she said as she got to her feet and looked at her husband.

"For you my dear, anything," Stoick promised. "Val, do you think you can stop them?"

Valka picked up her staff and ran toward her dragon. "I'll do my best. Come on Cloudjumper."

Together the dragon and rider flew toward the two Bewilderbeast. They ducked and dodged traps and Drago's dragons. When they got in between the battle, Valka waved her staff and commanded them both to stop fighting. Neither listened, the two giant dragons went after each other again. Fighting for the dragons.

The Stormcutter flew out of the way to ensure the safety of its rider. Once Valka was out of the risk of harm, she saw Stoick and Drago fighting one on one. That's when a terrible painstaking roar cut through the air. All battle ceased as the second Bewilderbeast killed the Alpha. She watched as all the dragons she rescued for over twenty years fly over to the new Alpha.

"...NOW FINISH HER," Drago screamed at the top of his lungs.

Valka and Cloudjumper flew as fast they could, trying to escape the icy blast of the new Alpha, but the Stormcutter's tailfins were frozen. Before she could register what had happened, she was falling off her dragon, cling on for dear life. When she couldn't hold on any longer, she fell.

Next thing she knew, Stoick had grabbed her and was slowing their fall with his axe in the ice. When they came to a stop, Valka tried to run to get to her dragon, but Stoick pulled her back and hid her from the Bewilderbeast.

In the distance she heard her son yelling. "STOP! Stop!"

She located him and saw that he landed in front of Drago Bludfist. She watched as he tried to change Drago's mind about dragons. Valka didn't know what was he saying, she just somehow knew what he was talking about it. She felt nothing but pride at how stubborn her son could be when it came to peace.

Her pride was short-lived when the Bewilderbeast took its focus off of her and on Hiccup and Toothless. She knew what was happening and had to stop it. Stoick seemed to know as well and was already yelling their son's name and running toward him.

As they got closer, she could hear her son pleading with his dragon to stop, but Toothless wasn't listening. The Night Fury was under the control of the Alpha.

Valka did her best to keep up with Stoick, but as he got closer to Hiccup, she knew what was going to happen. He was going to protect their son again. He was putting Hiccup first, like he did that fateful night twenty years ago.

Suddenly the world stopped as the final blow was fired. She saw Stoick unmoving with ice on top of him and her son regaining his senses and balance as he ran toward his father.

Valka ran as well, she helped turn Stoick on to his back and checked for a heartbeat. There was none. She turned and looked at her son. No words needed to be said. Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk was dead.

"No," Hiccup cried. His voice barely above a whisper. He did not want to believe that the parent who raised him for twenty years was dead. He let himself fall on to his father and cry.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Toothless returning to normal and realizing what he had done as the other dragon riders landed behind him. One of them rushed forward and knelt down on the other side of Hiccup as he cried over the loss of his father. She didn't know who this young woman was, she was just grateful that she was by Hiccup's side in his vulnerable state.

Toothless came forward and sniffed Stoick's hand and crooned softly as he tried to nudge it. Hiccup just pushed him away and yelled. "No! Get away from him! Go on, get out of here! Get away!"

The Night Fury cowered away as his best friend yelled at him. The dragon knew that he deserved to be punished for what he had done, but had wanted to correct the wrong. Hiccup couldn't seem to see that. Her son was blinded by grief and vengeance.

"It's not his fault. You know that," she consoled. "Good dragons under the control of bad people, do bad things." As she spoke all the dragons that were around flew off and followed to Alpha.

When she heard Toothless roaring, she looked over at the dragon and saw that he was under the control of the Alpha once again. The Night Fury was trying to follow but couldn't fly. She watch as Drago pinned him to the ground and got on top of him.

"Gather the men," Drago ordered his soldiers as he took to the sky. "Meet me at Berk"

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed as he stood up and tried to go after his dragon.

"No don't," Valka said as she held her son back.

Hiccup stared at his dragon being flown away, then down at his father.


	5. Chapter 5

"May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhallah. And know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings.]," Gobber said as Stoick's ship sailed further away. The man handed Hiccup a bow and arrow. "For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend"

Valka stood next to the dragon riders who had come to help, and together they watched as the son of a fallen hero light the arrow and shoot at the ship. The first arrow. Everyone else followed suit as they lit their arrows and shot them in formation at the burning ship.

She watched her son dropped his bow and stepped closer to the water, staring at the burning ship that was headed for Valhalla.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he apologized. Around them everyone was shedding silent tears as Hiccup spoke to his father one last time. "I'm not the chief you wanted me to be. I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was. I don't know."

Valka stepped up next to him to help him find the words he need to say. "You came early into this world. You were such a wee little thing. So frail. So fragile. I feared you might wouldn't make it, but your father. He never doubted. He always said, that you'd become the strongest of them all. He was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son."

She stepped away and allowed Hiccup to finish, knowing he'd have the words to say.

"I was so afraid of becoming my dad," Hiccup admitted. "Mostly because I thought I never could. H-how do you become some one that great? That brave? That selfless? I guess you can only try." He turned and faced everyone. "A chief protects his own. We're going back."

"Uh with what?" the young man with blond dreadlocks asked.

"He took all of our dragons," the young man's twin sister stated.

Hiccup smiled. "Not all of them."

* * *

As they got some control of the baby dragons, Valka learned the names of the other riders from Gobber.

Snotlout, Hiccup's cousin, who was born a few months after she was carried off. He would have been next in line for chief if Hiccup was unable to take on the role.

Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend. The one who had tried to comfort Hiccup the moments following Stoick's death. Valka didn't know how long they had been together, but they seemed very close.

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Always fighting. Hiccup and Astrid usually end up having to stop them.

And then there was Fishlegs. Hiccup's best friend. Well, human best friend. She had a faint memory of baby named Fishlegs, who was a few months older than her son. He seemed to know everything there was about dragons, by reading about them. He didn't know everything though.

Eret, son of Eret, she knew. For the past ten years she's dealt with him. And before that she dealt with his father.

* * *

Hiccup flew up front with her and together they led everyone out of the icy mountain.

"We can't fly these things," Tuffnut complained as he tried to control the baby dragon he was riding

"Yeah, no kidding" Fishlegs agreed before crashing through a pile of snow.

Astrid flew up next to Hiccup and asked. "Won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys?"

"They're babies," Hiccup replied. "They don't listen to anyone."

Valka could have sworn she heard chuckling as he answered his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Tuffnut said. "Just like us."

Gobber was soon on the other side of Hiccup trying to control his baby dragon with just one hand. "This is very dangerous! Some might some suggest that this is poorly conceived."

"Then it's a good thing I never listened," Hiccup agreed.

"So," Gobber began to ask before an ice wall separated them. "is your... plan?"

"Get Toothless back and kick Drago's ass," Hiccup replied.

Valka was very sure that Gobber didn't catch that bit, because another ice wall had separated them.

"Head's up!" Gobber warned when he came back into view.

Hiccup said something under his breath, that Valka didn't quite catch.

* * *

After hours of flying and trying to get the baby dragons to listen, they arrived at Berk. Only to see that it was torn apart and covered in ice and Drago had all the dragons.

"He took all the dragons," Fishlegs said, stating the obvious, sadly.

"Distract the Alpha," Hiccup ordered his friends. "Try and keep his focus off Toothless."

"How?" Tuffnut asked.

"Have you forgotten who you're riding with," Eret bragged. "There isn't a dragon alive, that I can't wrangle." As if to prove him wrong the baby dragon he was riding tried to shake him off. "Except this one!"

"Amateur," Snotlout teased.

Down below in the village someone shouted. "Hey! Look! It's Hiccup!"

People began cheering at his presence. Valka wanted to ask what he had done in the past to deserve that kind of reaction from all of Berk. But now wasn't the time to asked questions.

As the other dragon riders flew down toward the village, Hiccup flew up to Drago. Valka stayed close by as she watched her son, do what he did best.

Hiccup got right in front of Drago, blocking his view to the village. But Hiccup's focus wasn't on the madman, it was on his dragon. She could hear every word being said.

"You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that," Drago commented offhandedly.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked as he stared into the dragon's eyes, his voice cracking. "Hey, it's me, Bud. It's me. It's me. I'm right here, Bud. Come back to me."

Drago laughed at her boy. "He's not yours anymore. He belongs to the Alpha. But please oh Great Dragon Master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time."

Hiccup didn't break his concentration. All of his focus was on his Night Fury. "It wasn't your fault, Bud. They made you do it."

Hiccup reached out his hand the way he had in the cave, in what seemed like forever ago. Toothless began to fight for control of his mind, anyone could see that.

The twenty year old continued to talk softly to the dragon. "You'd never hurt him. You'd never hurt me."

"How are you doing that?" Drago asked as Hiccup placed the palm of his hand on Toothless snout.

"Please, you are my best friend, Bud," Hiccup pleaded. "My best friend."

Toothless shook his head as he regained full control of his mind.

"Attaboy," Hiccup cheered. "That's it. I'm here."

Drago began to scream again and tried to hit Toothless with his staff. The Night Fury simply chomped down on it and swung the madman off his back. He looked at his rider, proud with his accomplishment. Hiccup just cheered. That's when Toothless began to fall. Her son jumped right after him. Before they hit the water, Hiccup got into place on the dragon's back and pulled up toward the sky.

Valka watched as the duo flew to the other side of the islands mountain and disappeared momentarily. When she saw them again, Toothless was blindfolded.

Down below the village had gathered together and cheered them on as they flew into single battle as one.

Valka smiled as the flew past her. "Go get them," she encouraged.

"Take control of it," Drago shout at the Alpha Dragon.

Hiccup simply leaned forward and cover Toothless' ears.

She then heard her son shout. "NOW!"

She watched as Hiccup let go of Toothless' saddle and soared past Drago as he sprayed the air around the around the madman with Zippleback gas. He then ignited, causing an explosion. The force of the explosion knocked Drago off the Bewilderbeast and to the ground.

"TOOTHLESS," Hiccup shouted from somewhere in the sky. "IT'S NOW OR NEVER."

Toothless caught Hiccup and together they soared above the Alpha's tail. Before she could blink, they land in front of Drago. Hiccup threw his fire sword at the madman to stop him from getting his staff.

"Hold him there, Toothless," Hiccup ordered his dragons as he tucked his flying flaps away. Toothless bared his teeth and growled at Drago, threatening him to try to do something. "It's all over now."

"Or is it?" Drago taunted as he screamed to the sky. The Bewilderbeast shot his icy breath at Hiccup. Toothless roared and rushed to cover him as they both became in encased in the ice.


	6. Chapter 6

Drago laughed as she landed her dragon and jumped off. She knelt down and began pounding in the ice. Why were the gods so cruel? She had just gotten her family only to have it taken away from her. What had she done to deserve such cruelty? Several answers came to her mind, but she didn't care. She wanted Stoick back. She wanted Hiccup back. They're all she thought about for twenty years. She had wanted to come back, but her destiny in life had stopped her.

"Hiccup," she cried as she placed the palm of her hand on the ice. At that moment, the ice began to glow from inside. Quickly she got and backed away, knowing that the ice was about to explode. And explode it did.

In the center of the explosion was Toothless, who was glowing blue. Under him was Hiccup, who was alive and safe.

Valka praised Hamingja that her son was alive. She watched as Hiccup moved out from under Toothless' protection and stand up. Toothless, himself, roared at the Alpha and jumped up on a spike of ice. The Night Fury roared again as he got into an attack position.

"He's challenging the Alpha!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"To protect you," Valka stated as she came up next to her son.

Everyone in the village watched as Toothless repeatedly fired at the Bewilderbeast. As Toothless fired, the dragons were able to regain control of their minds. They flew away from the Bewilderbeast and formed behind the Night Fury.

Toothless jumped off of the ice. Hiccup climbed on to his dragon's back and together they leapt on to the ice.

"Now do you get it?" Hiccup demanded as he looked up at Drago, who was now on the beast's head."This is what is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end now."

"NEVER," Drago screamed as he tried to fight for control again. "COME ON!"

Soon all the dragons were firing at the massive beast, but it was Toothless, who fired the shot that ended the battle. Which caused the giant dragon's tusk fell to the earth.

"The Alpha protects them all," Hiccup declared as the Bewilderbeast and Drago retreat to the ocean.

Toothless and Hiccup jumped down from the ice and were soon surrounded by people and dragon's alike. Hiccup dismounted and stood next to his dragon. Cloudjumper walked through the massing crowd and bowed his head at Toothless, who sat up proudly and roared. Every single dragon followed his lead.

Hiccup stepped over to his dragon and placed his hand on Toothless' snout. "You never cease to amaze me, Bud. Thank you."

In response, Toothless started to lick him until he was on the ground covered in dragon saliva. Everyone in village began to laugh.

"Toothless!" Hiccup complained. "You know that doesn't wash out."

Toothless stopped his licking attack as the people of Berk were reunited with their respective dragons. Stoick was right, Hiccup had changed Berk for the better.

She watched as Hiccup gave Eret his father's dragon. Eret gladly accepted the role of looking after the former chief's dragon.

"Your father would be every bit as proud as I am," Valka said as she walked up behind her son.

"Thank you," Hiccup replied. "I'm really glad you're here, Mom."

"And here, I'll stay," Valka announced as she wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders.

After a brief reunion with her dragon, Astrid walked over to Hiccup. Valka took a few steps back and watched as the two interacted.

"See I told you, it was in here," Astrid stated pointing to his chest. She then move her finger and pushed the device that released the fin on the back out Hiccup's outfit.

Hiccup laughed sarcastically. "Still doing that one. That's hilarious." He then pulled her into a hug. "Come here, you." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Of to the side, Gobber covered a little boys eyes.

Gothi interrupted the moment and gestured to the black embers of a dead fire. Hiccup looked at the Village Elder and nodded as he took a couple of steps forward and got down on his good knee.

Gothi then took some of the ashes from the long-gone fire and rubbed them between her fingers, before drawing the symbol of a chief on Hiccup's forehead.

Hiccup stood up and faced the crowd of villagers.

"The Chief has come home," Gobber announced proudly.

"Long Live the Chief," was chanted throughout the village.

Toothless arched his head back and fired into the sky. The other dragons quickly followed the new Alpha's action and fired into the sky.

* * *

A/N: I had to watch the movie five times just to get the lines and scenes correct. I sat in the far back of the theater and recorded the scenes. Don't worry, I didn't do anything illegal with the videos. As soon as I finished writing the scene out, I deleted the video. I hope I didn't leave anything out or screw up to badly. If I did may the gods have mercy on me.

In case you didn't know Hamingja is the Norse god of luck.


End file.
